


Drink and Bite || Пей и грызи

by KisVani, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Candy, Don't copy to another site, Food, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, installation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Там были конфеты...Where were candy...
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Drink and Bite || Пей и грызи

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/IaEyLRY.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ljVApVi.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/lIVu9oj.jpg)


End file.
